The New Phantom
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Dottie Fenton, her life of training to fight ghost under her father Danny Fenton's wing. As the only daughter of the Fenton's-not to mention the youngest child-Dottie lived her life in both her dad's shadow and the background of her brothers, and she's had enough of it. But her wish unexpectedly comes true. Will she finally find her place? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful October day in the big home of the Fenton's house. 28-year-old Danny, who was now a rich inventor, was working in the lab in their basement on a few things while Sam, his wife who was still a rich heiress, was putting up decorations for an event later that day. Meanwhile, three small figures were trying to race each other down the stairs and to the basement. The triplets, Jamie, the oldest, Stevie, the middle kid, and Dottie, the youngest and only girl.

"I won," Jamie said as they reached the center of the large basement. "No you didn't," Stevie said. As they bickered, Dottie ran to her father who quickly hid what he was working on and got out of his chair. "Daddy!" "Hey! Who's the birthday girl?" Dottie giggled as her father swooped her up into his arms and held her in the air. "Me!" Danny laughed as the toddler got out of his grip and wrapped her small arms around his neck, causing them both to laugh.

"What about us?" Danny and Dottie looked down to see that the boys had finish their argument and wanted to join. "How can I forget my sons?" Danny asked as he knelt down to let all his kids to hug him. Today the triplets would turn four together and they would have a party with their friends and family. "Daddy, do you think I can do a cartwheel now?" Jamie and Stevie laughed at their little sister's question. Dottie had recently gotten into gymnastics after watching it on TV. The only thing was, she still couldn't do a good cartwheel. "Come on, sis," Jamie said as he shriveled her hair. "Yeah, you've been trying for months and no progress. You haven't even gotten ghost powers like dad," Stevie said.

"Neither have you guys," she pointed out, causing them to shut up. "Hey, hey, hey. Lets not start fighting today," Danny said as he led them all upstairs, glancing back at the desk where the things he was working on were. They were led into the living room where their mother Sam was waiting. "Happy birthday, kid," she said as she set the boxes down. The boys automatically reached the boxes with their names on them while Dottie was shoved behind them and reached hers a little later.

Dottie gasped as she pulled out what was inside: A suit like her father's, except for the parts that are suppose to be black are white and what's suppose to be white was black. Basically, the before picture of the suit. But that didn't stop her from loving it, since she knew that when she earned her ghost powers that it will become like her father's. She and her brother's have heard the story a million times of how their dad had become part ghost, and after a DNA test by Tucker, they learned that they would get the same powers at different ages.

"Cool" and "Wow" and "Awesome" were the only words coming out of the kids as they tried their suits on. But even with her looking a lot like her father, Dottie still thought it wasn't complete. She ran to the couch and searched the pillows. "Dot, what are you doing?" she heard her mother ask. But she kept on looking for some things she had left on the couch a few weeks ago.

She kept on moving her now fully gloved hand around till it touched some things that felt like leather through the rubber. "Ah-ha!" Dottie pulled out a sleeveless pink leather motorcycle jacket and fingerless gloves she had purposely lost because she hadn't liked the color. she slipped the gloves over the jumpsuits gloves and put on the jacket without zipping it up. _Please let the color change when I get my powers_ , she hoped as she looked at her parents for there opinion.

"You kids look great," Danny said as he and Sam hugged them. "Now take them off and get ready for the party," their mother said as she ushered them out of the room. But before she even got to the door, Dottie didn't feel good. "Dot, what did your mother say?" she heard her father say as she clutched her head after feeling a sudden headache. "Dot?" Dottie opened her eyes and saw her dad crouching in front of her to make eye contact, his hand on her shoulder. "You feeling OK?"

"I feel funny," was all she said as she stepped back due to the sudden dizziness. Suddenly there was a flash of light as Dottie screamed in pain as she felt like she had just felt like she had been hit by lightning. For some reason she felt like something in her body was changing as she started to pass out from pain, barely seeing her family through the light as they screamed her name. Then the world went dark as she felt her back hit the floor.

* * *

"Is she dead?" "Steven Fenton, of course she's not dead," the sound of her mothers scolding voice sounded so familiar that Dottie started to open her eyes. "What happened?" she asked as her vision started to clear as she pushed herself into a sitting position with her elbows. Her brothers helped her stay up y putting one of their hands on her back as Sam put both her hands on her daughter's face to examine it.

After being helped up by her father and given a glass of water she was led to the nearby restroom by him. "What is it?" "You'll see," was all he said. Dottie looked at her dad in question. Even though she wanted to run to her room and see for herself but her hand was in Danny's and his grip was firm but gentle on her small hand. When they came to the nearest restroom Danny opened the door and closed it behind them.

Danny turned into his ghost form and pointed to the mirror. When Dottie saw her reflection she gasped. Her hair ad turned white as snow, her eyes were glowing green, the color of her jumpsuit switched and now looked just like her dad's, and her fingerless gloves and her jacket had turned from pink to purple. She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She turned to Danny and he nodded his head. "Awesome," she said as she and her fathers legs turned into wisps of air and they began to fly around the house through the walls.

When they reached the living room and showed the others they laughed and cheered but thee fun soon stopped when they heard voices. "Dottie, get down here and turn back," Sam said. As Danny went back down and changed back Dottie tried to fly back down but ended up going through the floor. "You really should start training her after today," Sam said as she glared at Danny, causing him to chuckle nervously.

A minuet later two kids the same age as the triplets came in. "Blake! Tara! What are you doing here? You're early," Danny said as he walked to them. Blake Jackson, and Tara, the daughter of Tucker, were Dottie's best friends. They did pretty much everything together and had been toether since they were born.

"We wanted to give Dottie her presents early," Tara said. "Yeah, we didn't want to wait till after the party," Blake agreed. Danny took the gifts from them and started to thank them when Dottie shot out from the ground screaming and hit the celling and fell down onto the floor in front of her friends. "Hi guys," she said as she got up. Blake was speechless because he didn't know about Dottie and her family's secret, but Tara just saw it as an everyday thing since her dad had told her about the Fentons. And now that Blake saw their secret they had to explain it to him. He took it pretty well.

Before the party and after the triplets changed back into normal clothes and Dottie finally stopped going through stuff, Danny reminded them of something important. "Remember, no one can know about this. So keep it a secret." Everyone nodded and they headed off to welcome the gest to the party.

* * *

Dottie sighed as she flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. It was an amazing day. She got her powers and she had an awesome party with cool gifts. But she wondered what her father gave her. She didn't see any gift from him and he always gave her something.

Suddenly she felt a chill as a blue wisp of air came out of her mouth. She remembered her father saying that it was called ghost breath and it only happened when a ghost was near. She sat up straight and looked around her room for any sign of a ghost, feeling herself shake in fear. _I don't have strong enough powers yet_ , she thought as she looked around her room again.

Before she got up and ran to the door she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was on her desk. She walked to her desk and saw what it was. It was a wooden jewelry box with a fairy on a tiny gold slate on the top. She opened it up to find it had several places to put different pieces of jewelry and it had a big mirror on the inside of the hood and several girl gymnast twirling ribbons while they rotated. She noticed there was a hidden space behind the mirror, and in it was a pretty charm bracelet with a ghost charm, a gymnast charm, and a charm that came with a key to open it, and in it was a picture of her with her parent and siblings. And behind the bracelet was a note.

 _Hope you've had a great birthday._

 _I'm proud of you for getting your powere._

 _I'll start training you tomorrow,_

 _but your powers will grow on their own._

 _Enjoy your present, my little phantom._

 _\- Love,_

 _Daddy_

Dottie smiled at the note and giggled at the part of her dad calling her his 'little phantom'. He always calls her that and only her. An idea suddenly popped into her head as she turned into a Ghost and traveled through the walls to her parents room. When she got there she saw that her parents had already fell asleep, but she didn't plan on waking them.

She went solid and walked to her dad's side of the bed. She had to stand on her toes to reach his face and whisper to him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and could've sworn she saw him smile in his sleep. She smiled as she went back on her feet and went intangible and flew to her room, still a little wobbly from the lack of she was back in her room she turned back into a human and changed into her P.J's and climbed into her bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Danny woke to ghost breath coming out of her mouth and sat up straight, only one thing going through his mind. _Dottie's powers_. "Sam. Sam, wake up." Sam groaned as she woke up and looked at her husband. "What? it's three a.m." The ghost breath came out of Danny's mouth again, causing Sam to jerk awake. "Danny..." Go protect the boys. I'll check on Dottie." Sam nodded as she reached into her nightstand's top drawer and got a ghost weapon out and ran to the boys room while Danny went ghost and quickly went to Dottie's room.

When he arrived he saw Plasmius holding a sleeping Dottie in his arms. "Plasmius, what do you want?" "Hello Daniel. What do you think I want? I wanted to wish the children a happy birthday, and I accidentally overheard that the little one had gotten powers. This is fantastic! Now all I have to do is train her to be my minion." Danny clenched his fist and his jaws as he got ready to zap him. "Let my daughter go, and no one gets hurt." "You wouldn't risk hurting your daughter, even to save her."

Danny aimed close to Plasmius' shoulder and nearly hit him, but still hurt him. "That was a warning shot. I'd rather take my daughter back with a few bruises than not get her back at all." Plasmius growled at Danny but put Dottie back on her bed. "This isn't over, Fenton." With that, he left in a flash, leaving him and Dottie alone in the room.

Danny ran to her to see if she was hurt. She was alright but for safety he picked her up and took her to his room. There, Sam was pasting as she waited for him to come back while Jamie and Stevie slept on their bed. When she saw him holding her she ran to them quietly and gave him a hug. "Vlad was in Dot's room," he said while they were still hugging, causing Sam to end the embrace and look at him concerned. "What did he want?" "Dottie. To be his minion. We have to be careful."

The only thing Sam did was roll her eyes. "Danny, under your training, Dottie, the boys, they'll all be able to take care of themselves in two weeks." Danny sighed and face palmed himself. "You're right, I'm such an idiot." "You got that right," Sam said as she lied back down in bed, Danny joining her. He smirked at her as he kissed her and started to fall asleep. Before he fell asleep he felt several small arms hug him and he smiled as he wrapped one arm around his wife, and the other around his children.


	2. Lofe as Dottie Fenton

Jamie, Stevie, and Dottie Fenton walked into an abandoned lab and looked around. "Stay alert," Dottie said as she went to a desk full of still active chemicals. "That's strange," she said as she picked up a testing tube with a glowing blue liquid. "I thought mom said that this lab was abandoned a month ago due to the government shutting it down. But this stuff is fresh." "D-Dottie? Ja-Jamie? I think I found out why this thing was shut down," Stevie said.

Dottie and Jamie walked over to the middle child and looked to what e was pointing at and almost screamed. There was a skeleton in a lab coat covered in ash. Dottie hesitantly walked closer to the thing and looked at it closely. "This person was tampering with chemicals and obviously the outcome wasn't good because flesh can't rot and leave nothing but bones in just a month. It takes a few months, years even. Depending on certain things about the body." "And you can keep those things to yourself because I'm grossed out enough," Jamie said as he continued to stare at it. "Hmmm." Dottie looked at the chemicals and realized what was going on. "Guys, we might want to be careful. The ghost might use the same chemical that did this."

Suddenly the triplets started to get ghost breath as a female ghost in a lab coat appeared and laughed at them. "I am the Chemistry Ghost!" "Good, 'cause I know this girl at school I want to like me," Jamie said to the ghost. Dottie rolled her eyes and smacked her brother on the back of his head. "She means chemistry as in 'Elements of the Periodic Table' chemistry not love chemistry you moron!" Before they could do more arguing a green liquid caused them to run different directions.

When the triplets regrouped in the middle of the room, they nodded to each other. "Time to go ghost," Dottie said as a giant pair of blue rings surrounded them and turned their clothes into jumpsuits like their father's and their hair snow white and their eyes a glowing green. "Dot, why do you keep on wearing those purple gloves and that purple sleeveless jackets?" "Hey, if I'm gonna be seen wearing the same thing as you two losers, I might as well rock it."

Before they could continue, the ghost pulled out gun and blasted some sort of green chemical at them. They separated just in time and tried to surround her on the ground and fly up to her. As the boys flew up the ghost had blasted some goo at Dottie but missed as she summersaulted backwards before it could hit her. Since none of them could blast ghost like their dad they had to just punch and kick.

"Stevie, weaken the ghost. Dottie, you get the Fenton Thermos ready." "Don't tell me what to do, Jamie," Dottie said as she kicked the ghost. While the ghost was recovering Dottie pulled out the thermos and trapped her. "Yeah!" As the kids turned back into kids the lab around them turned into a dome shaped room. "Great job, you guys," their mother said through a speaker as they headed to the door.

Outside was their basement lab and Sam at the control panel for the simulator they used for training. Their father was not only an inventor but also an astronaut and sometimes made technology for his station. "I'm guessing dad isn't here due to a ghost," Dottie said as she grabbed a drink. "Actually he got home in the middle of your training," Sam answered. With that, Dottie went intangible and ran trough the walls. After looking through the house she found her father hanging in the game room. He was playing foosball with Tucker while Blake and Tara watched TV, or, Blake watched while Tara played on her PDA.

Dottie giggled softly as she went invisible and walked to the couch her friends were on, knowing her father already knew that she was there. When she reappeared she was sitting behind them and smiling. "Anything interesting?" At the sound of her voice her friends jumped and looked at her. "You really need to stop doin' that," Tara said as she turned back to her PDA. "Trust me, you get use to it," Tucker said as he sat next to his daughter while Danny sat next to Dottie.

"Training?" "Caught the 'ghost' in five minuets," Dottie replied as she blew her bangs out of her face. Dottie had black hair like her parents and brothers, except for a big single stripe of violet in it with a smaller stripe of gothic grape right next to it, had bangs like her fathers, hair length to halfway down her back, and it was extremely shaggy. She and her siblings had the same skin tone as their parents but for some reason Dottie was the only one that had her fathers eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt with a bright red diamond in the center with baggy jeans and high-tops and her charm bracelet.

After Tucker and Tara and Blake left, Dottie followed Danny into the kitchen with her brothers to help prepare dinner. She pulled out their normal cook book and turned to a page with the recipe for Lentil Tacos and got out a pot to fill with water and cook the beans in. The kids were going to turn thirteen in a few months but they were allowed to cook even without grown-up supervision. As Dottie helped prepare dinner, she kept on glancing at her dad, wanting to ask him something.

* * *

"Dinner was great, as usual," Sam said as she picked up the plates from dinner. Danny hummed an agreement as he cleaned the table. Dottie was standing up watching them and trying to shove some words out of her mouth. "Hey, dad," she started. "Yeah?" "I was wondering, um, uhhh. Well- I, uh..." Dottie glanced from the floor to Danny and knew she was starting to lose his attention. "I was wondering if you could let us fight a real ghost!"

The room suddenly went silent for a minuet till her father glanced at her then finally answered. "No." Dottie stood dumbfounded until she found her voice. "But why not? We do great in training and work great together." "What if I can't be there? Who will lead you?" Dottie was silent for a minuet and knew she was going to regret her answer. "I will." Her brothers burst into laughs at the thought of her leading them. "Yeah, right." "You can't be serious." Dottie frowned and started to protest.

"Why not. So I'm the youngest, that doesn't mean I can't lead." "I agree," Sam said as she glared at the boys, wanting them to shut up. And they did. "Come on, Dot," Jamie said. "You're the weak one." _I'm not weak,_ Dottie thought as she clenched her fist and jaw and glared at her brothers. As she did so, a glass of water levitated from the counter and flew over Jamie's head and dumped water on him. "Hey! What gives?"

Dottie smirked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Molecular Kinesis. I got that power last night," Dottie said as Stevie handed him a towel while she turned back to Danny. "Come on dad. _I_ got my powers first. _I've_ had more training than them. _I_ should be allowed to fight ghost!" "No!" Dottie flinched as Danny raised his voice but then just stormed upstairs to her room. "It's not fair!" Was all she yelled as she slamed her door shut and threw herself on her bed.

Ever since Dottie got her powers, she wanted to be someone like her father, a worldwide hero. She wanted to mean as much as him. She thought having powers would let her have some time alone with him. But that hope died a little two weeks after her birthday when Stevie got his powers and three days later Jamie got his. Ever since Jamie acted like he was more powerful than her ant that her place was as the weakling in the background, even though there was no one to see them.

Danny had kept their powers hidden from the public and made sure that they didn't question them by telling them that when they were born he had injected them with a serum that killed any ghostly matter in them. He said he did it so they wouldn't be bugged by the press all the time. But even though they were the kids of a famous hero, they weren't very popular. Even Tara, who was the daughter of the mayor, want popular.

But why can't I fight? Dottie thought as she looked at her sterling silver charm bracelet. Besides the ones that came with it when she first got it, Dottie kept on adding to it. She had an ice crystal made of real ice that would never melt that was given to her by Danny, and there was one that had a wolf head given to her by her mother to show that she's a great leader.

Dottie looked at her bracelet till she heard the familiar footsteps of her father. She quickly turned away from the door as Danny knocked on it. "Dottie? You in there?" Dottie didn't reply as he opened the door and poked his head in. Soon she heard his footsteps come close to her and her bed soon caved in from her fathers weight. She still didn't move, even when her dad put a hand on her shoulder.

He spoke, but she didn't listen. Just like when she spoke he didn't listen. This was her entire life. Stay in her fathers shadow. Step out of the shadow something bad will happen. Stay in the background while her brothers take center stage while a spotlight shines down on them. Try to stand next to them or in front of them something bad will happen. She hatted how things were and almost had enough of it.

She wanted out. She wanted to be equal as her brothers and father, no, better than them. She knew where she was now was not her place, she could feel it. _No matter what, I'll find my true place_ , Dottie thought whenever this came to her mind. As Danny continued to talk he was stopped when an alarm on Dottie's phone rang and he left. After a few minuets she grabbed her phone, hung a small bag on her right shoulder and left her room.

* * *

"You really gotta stop asking that question," Tara said to Dottie who was hanging upside-down from the highest unbalanced bars. They were currently at Dottie's late-night gymnastics practice with Blake and Dottie's family. "Look I couldn't help it. You know me and my mother speak whatever we want," Dottie said in her defense.

"C'mon, Tara, give her a break," Blake said as Dottie swung back and forth till she was sitting on the bar. Dottie loved any kind of gymnastics, but her favorite was the unbalanced bars. Whenever she did gymnastics she was transported to a whole other world. She was not only the best gymnast at the school, she was also the captain of the school's team.

It was late-night practice for any athletic team in the school so the team had one end of the outside part of the field, the football team had their part of the field ,and, unfortunately, the Casper High Flying Gymnastics team had to share their spot with the cheerleaders. And Dottie was sworn enemies with the head cheerleader, Daisy Baxter.

Dottie let herself fall back to the ground as Daisy walked towards them. "Hi, _Dodo_ ," Daisy said to Dottie. "Okay, Daisy, I know you don't have the best grades, but my name is Dottie. Or is your little cheerleading mind preferring you to, oh, I don't know, get the crowd to pay attention to the teams and not you?" Daisy rolled her eyes as she turned back to her team.

Dottie looked around and quickly concentrated on a water bottle. She made it fly into the air quickly then made it squirt most of the cold water out of it and onto Daisy, causing her to scream. Dottie smiled and nodded , satisfied at her work before she returned to the unbalanced bars and continued to hang upside-down.

"So, you girls going to the dance?" Dottie nearly fell off of the bar at the mention of the upcoming dance. It was to honor the founding of the school. But Dottie didn't intend to go. "Like I'm gonna go to a party where I have to wear a dress," Dottie said. "Well I'm goin'. And I'm gonna have a date," Tara said, standing up with pride while Dottie rolled her eyes.

"How many men have rejected you?" "Ten," Tara said, deflating. "Shocking," Blake said. Dottie couldn't help but burst into laughter, causing her to fall right onto Blake. When she rolled off of him, Dottie an Blake realized their hands were on top of the other and quickly retracted them, tuning away and blushing in embarrassment.

"Well my friend, you won't have a choice because the dance is on Saturday and it's Thursday so tomorrow you and I will go shopping." Dottie groaned at her best friend. _Why does she have to drag me into these things?_ Dottie wondered as she picked up her stuff and led her friends to the spot on the bleachers where her parents and siblings were.

As Tara chatted away on what she would buy for the dance at the mall tomorrow, Dottie just listened to her music through her earbuds. When pretty much everyone except for her, her brothers and parents, Tara and her father, and Blake, Dottie, Stevie, Jamie, and Danny got ghost breath. Dottie looked up to see a ghost her father had fought thousands of times, Skullker.

"I'm going ghost," Danny said as he transformed. "Stay here," he ordered his children. "Time to go ghost," Dottie said when he was in battle. Before her brothers could stop her, she transformed and flew up to her dad. "I told you to stay!" "Like I'm gonna obey like a dog." "You're gonna be wishing you did," Skullker said as he aimed at Dottie. She quickly dodged his net and went invisible.

When she reappeared she was behind the ghost with the Fenton Thermos in her hands. Before she could even aim at him, he shot a net at Danny, causing him to fly backward onto a building next to town square. Dottie growled in frustration as her brothers in their ghost forms flew up to her as she flew to her dad's aid.

As her brothers kicked and punched the ghost, Dottie tried to free Danny as a crowd and a news van looked at the ongoing battle. _Dad is going to kill me,_ Dottie thought as a camera man caught her, her father, and brothers on video. Before she could even free her dad, her brothers in nets slid towards her. "Idiots," she said to them. Dottie glared at Skullker as he aimed at her with an electric shocker.

But no matter how much Skullker fired at her, Dottie dodged them without even using her powers by using her gymnastics moves. When she was close enough, Dottie kicked and punched the ghost multiple times before trapping him in the thermos.

When she turned around she saw that her brothers and father had gotten out of their nets, each with a disapproving scowl at her.


End file.
